happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cock of the Walk
Cock of the Walk is an episode by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Cocky tries to take over Happy Tree Town, and Prongs and his knight skills are the only ones left to stop her. Starring *Prongs *Cocky Featuring *Lumpy *Copper (Swoopy1116) Appearances *Cuddles *The Mole *Josh *Bun *John *Laurie Plot Prongs is seen practicing using his sword against a scarecrow with a shield. He stops practicing and hangs his sword back on the mount on his wall. Meanwhile, Cocky is seen in jail, thinking of a way to escape. She pushes on the door and realizes that Lumpy, the guard, didn't lock the door. After that, she quickly flies out the jail window. Lumpy and Copper run to Cocky's cell and see that she's gone. After that, they decide to look for her. They get in a police car and drive away. Cocky flies to her cave to plot her revenge. Meanwhile, Prongs decides to go outside and enjoy how calm it is. He sees Lumpy, with Copper in the back seat, drive past him, and he sighs. Suddenly, he sees Cuddles running away from something. He trips and gets turned into stone. Prongs sees many people running away from Cocky. Cocky then turns John into stone. Josh looks around, then decides to try something. He drags John home. Prongs realizes what's going on and tries to find a way to stop the cockatrice. Cocky flies in front of The Mole, who isn't turned to stone due to being blind. She waves her hand in front of The Mole's hand and shrugs, then flies away. Meanwhile, Lumpy hits a rock, causing the tire to pop and make them crash into a tree. Copper and Lumpy crawl out uninjured. They see a motorcycle and drive it. Prongs sets up a trap. He digs up a hole and puts leaves over it, then hides in a bush. Instead, The Mole walks over the hole, causing him to splatter. Prongs facepalms upon seeing this and thinks of a different plan. Suddenly, he sees Cocky and hides in the bush again. Cocky looks around for anyone to turn into stone, but can't find anyone, so she flies away. Prongs decides to think of something else. Prongs enters his house and puts on knight armor, a shield and a sword and heads outside. Cocky is seen carrying Laurie, who is turned into stone, into the sky when he sees Prongs. Cocky looks at Prongs, but can't turn him into stone due to not being able to see Cocky that well. Cocky yells in anger and attacks Prongs. They fight each other, and Cocky scratches a piece of his armor with her feet. Prongs grabs Cocky by the feathers on the top of her head and decapitates her, ending her reign of terror. Lumpy finally finds Cocky, but sees that she was decapitated by Prongs, so he gets angry. He and Copper fire their taser at him, electrocuting Prongs to death due to wearing metal armor. Moral A sword is only as strong as the one who wields it! Deaths *Cuddles, John and Laurie are turned to stone. *The Mole splatters on the ground. *Cocky is decapitated by Prongs' sword. *Prongs is electrocuted to death. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images